Mittsu Jōkū
by Awesome11
Summary: Byakuran, Tsuna, and Uni are all abandond at a young age. They form a group and become hired mercenaries. Meanwhile, Tsuna's twin Ieyasu, who thought Tsuna had died, must track down their mysterious group. Knowing that they're being tracked down, the three of them decide to hide right inder the enemies nose, in Nami Middle. T because I'm paranoid ;)
1. All are Abandoned

A little boy stood in the middle of his used to be home, staring at the scene before him. There on the ground lay what used to be his mother and father. Blood was everywhere, splattering the ground, the bodies, even him. It was on his snow white hair, on his pale skin, and on his clothes. He was only seven, but he knew why this had happened.

His parents were part of something important that posed a threat others. He bent down and picked up the last keepsake he had of his father, a small ring his dad had promised would be his one day, and left the scene, vowing to himself that he would become stronger and would never become part of what his parents were that had lead to their demise, tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Tsuna was watched as his family boarded the cab, headed to a new hotel. There was his father, his mother, and his five year old twin, Ieyasu. Even though they were twin they were very different, Tsuna was weak and sickly, while Ieyasu was strong. He was about to follow when his father came out to tell him something.

"Tsuna," His father said. "I need you to not get into the car, okay?"

"Why?" The little kid questioned.

"You're not coming with us." Was all his dad would say before getting into the cab and driving away. Inside the car, Ieyasu looked up at his dad, a tear traced down his father's cheek. Ieyasu asked the one question that would change his little world.

"Where's Tsuna?"

Meanwhile, still at the first hotel, Tsuna's eyes were starting to water. What had he done wrong? He didn't know what to do. He started the best way he knew. Tsuna went around asking people to help him. They didn't. Everyone was too busy with their own lives.

The sun set low in the sky, painting the world in reds and oranges. Tsuna had long since left the hotel. That proved to be part of his downfall. He was now lost in the big city. A loud yawn escaped his mouth. He was getting tired. Tsuna went down an aisle and laid down, trying to go to sleep. Maybe it would be different in the morning.

When Tsuna woke up his hands and feet were cold. He reached around for his blanket. And why was his bed so hard? HE cracked open one eyes and looked at the corner he had fallen asleep in. It came back to him. He was all alone.

Suddenly he fell into a coughing fit. He had grown up with these. One time he heard his Daddy say he was broken. Maybe that's why he was thrown away. In that dark ally, Tsuna planned to die that day. Why would he live?

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and tuned around. Who could it be. No one in this big city had time to look at a pathetic dying child.

He saw a boy with snow white hair standing there. He looked about seven years old and wore a light blue jacket with a white under shirt and jeans. Under his left eye was a purple upside down crown like thing. The boy walked over to Tsuna.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"M-mommy and D-daddy left me here." He stuttered, tears flowing down his face.

"Would you like to come with me then? I'm Byakuran." The boy held out his hand.

"W-what about my b-brother a-and m-mommy and d-daddy?" The boy asked.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Byakuran replied with a smile. Tsuna tentatively took the hand.

"B-but I'm broken." He looked at the ground in defeat. The boy wouldn't want him now, but it only seemed fair to tell him.

"So what?" Tsuna looked at Byakuran in surprise.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said, showing that he was agreeing to go with Byakuran.

"Then I'll call you Tsu-chan!" Byakuran declared. "Better hold on tight Tsu-chan." He said, gripping Tsuna into a bear hug. Tsuna was about to ask why when suddenly wings came out of Byakurans back. As they flew into the sky Tsuna could only think that he had been rescued by an angel.

* * *

Uni was in her room, playing with her dolls when she heard her door open. She turned and saw a man with a gun, and it was pointed right at her. She screamed, but she knew that her parents weren't home. Suddenly the man became engulfed in bright orange flames. He screamed and ran out of the room. She turned to see who had done that to see two boys sitting on her window sill even though she was on the third floor.

One was around her age, seven. He had spiky brown hair and wore an orange shirt with a black jacket on top of it. He wore dark jeans and black sneakers. The other one had to be nine or so. He had white hair and violet eyes. He had a white jacket with a purple under shirt. He had faded jeaned and white sneakers.

"Did you save me?" Uni asked.

"Umm, well, technically Byakuran saved you." Said the brunette hesitantly.

"Listen, we don't have much time before reinforcement return. You have two choices~" The one know identified as Byakuran said with a cheerful smile. "Your father sent that man to kill you. You can stay here and die, which is cool and all, OR" He emphasized the or. "You could come with us and join our family."

"We'll be really nice to you." Added the smaller one.

"B-but," Uni stuttered unbelievingly. "My dad would never kill me."

"Oh, no, your father is a mean man." Uni thought back to her dad, no, he was nice, she was sure of it.

"Y-you guys are wrong. Go away. I'm fine." The two boy looked at eachother and jumped off the window sill. Uni went to see what had happened, but they were quite simply gone. She closed the window and tried to banish them from her young mine.

Two days later, her mom packed her bags to leave.

"Mommy, where are you going?" She asked tentatively. He mom looked at her with a forlorn smile.

"Somewhere else." Her mom said simply. Her mom put down her bags and kneeled down to Uni's level.

"You're coming back right?" Uni's brow furrowed in concern.

"I love you." Was all her mom said before giving her a hug and a kiss and leaving Uni there, very confused. That night she was attacked again. Once again there was shots of flame that over took the men, but Uni was surprised to see then shoot from her own hands.

Two weeks and seven more attacks later Uni realized her mom wasn't coming back, leaving her feeling very betrayed. That night she snuck around the house. She figured her dad was in bed. She'd go into her dad's office and see if there was any information where her mom was. She always was smart for her age.

She was surprised to find the light was on. She crept forward and opened the door ever so slightly. Her dad was inside talking to a man with shaded eyes.

"What do you mean you failed, AGAIN!" Her dad bellowed.

"Well, it appears that you have quite a resourceful daughter." The man replied.

"DON"T call that annoying bug that! I need her dead!" Uni felt tears prick her eyes. It was true. As silently as possible she ran up the stairs. She opened her window, but the boys were gone. She should have gone when she was the chance. She cried for hours when she realized she could end it.

This _was _the third floor.

She got onto the ledge. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the jump. What was worth living for any more. Her mom was gone. Her dad wanted her dead.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Uni jumped, well, not off the window, but like, in a startled way. That voice… it was the white haired boy from earlier. She looked around hastily, but he was nowhere in sight. "Above you."

Uni craned her neck so she was looked at the roof of her house and found the two boys from earlier heads hanging over the side.

"C-come down here." She tried to be demanding, stepping away from the sill. The two boys swung down and into her room with fluid sureness in their movements. Where they really around her age?

"So, did you find out about your dad?" The brunette asked, not making eyes contact, blushing madly.

"Yeah. I want to go with you guys."

"Great, then we should start-"

"But I want to know your name's first." Uni said stubbornly, trying to act tough and in charge.

"I'm Byakuran and this is Tsu-chan~" Byakuran said happily.

"It's Tsuna." The brunette said hastily, blushing even more, if that was possible.

Uni took one more look around the room. She was hasty, she guessed, to just leave with strangers, but what choice did she have? She didn't think she'd miss naything.

"I'm ready." She said with sureness.

"Then let's go." Byakuran said as he stood up. His beautiful wings unfolded and left Uni breathless. An angel, an angel had some to save her. She grabbed his hand and was whisked off to her new life.

* * *

"Today there was another attack from the Mittsu Jōkū." The reporter on the T.V. said before the screen flashed to scenes of the attack. It showed three people in masks attacking a nearby bomb manufacturing facility, injuring many and even killing several.

"For those of you who don't know, the Mittsu Jōkū is made up of three people." The screen flashed and showed a picture of a girl. You couldn't see her face because she wore a plain white mask that covered most of her face except for around her mouth. You couldn't see her eyes either, there didn't appear to even be holes for her eyes. Her hair was hidden from view and you could see a little tiara on her head. She wore a black belly shirt and matching shorts. She then wore black boots with white laces. Finally she wore a cape like thing that had metal shoulder pads. It was white. In the picture she was gracefully back flipping above a man, about to deliver the killing blow.

"This picture shows the only girl in the group. She goes by the Assassin Princess." The picture then changed to show a boy this time. His hair was covered up as well and he wore a mask identical to the girls. He wore a black suit with a black tie and white undershirt. He was currently punching a man in the face. "This is one of the two men known as Blazing Lion." Once again the picture changed. This time it showed a slightly older man. He, like the others, wore a white mask and you couldn't see his hair. What he wore was much more casual then the others. He had faded blue jeans with white army boots. He had a long sleeved black shirt on with a thick white vest with several pockets on it. It had a hood with light purple fluff in it. In his picture he was suspended into the air with two pure white wings out behind him.

"This man is the leader of the group." Said the reported as the camera went back to her. "He goes by the Bloody Angel. We have yet to find the identities of the group Mittsu Jōkū. The only lead we have yet on them is the fact that their name translates to be the three skies. It is predicted that this group has been forming for about nine years. Now to Frank with the weather-"

The T.V. was shut off, leaving Reborn and Ieyasu standing in the room in silence. It had been a year or two ago when Reborn had come to his house to train him to be the tenth Vonolga. They had been through a lot, their latest adventure being when he and his guardians had gone ten years into the future. In the future the Millefiore had gone on a rampage aiming to get revenge on the world for the last of their Sky Mare ring successors being murdered years ago.

"Well, what do you think?" Reborn asked in his high pitched baby voice.

"They could be trouble." Ieyasu said, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Good, because your next mission is to discover who and what the Mittsu Jōkū are." Ieyasu had no problem with this, he knew his guardians would be ready. Now for the hard part, what he wanted to ask his tutor.

"Reborn, um, I was wondering, could I take the rest of the off?" He prepared himself for a kick, but it never came. Reborn got a thoughtful look on his face before answering.

"Okay, but you better be ready for some extra training tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Reborn!" Ieyasu squealed and dashed up to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He then fell apart on his bed. Funny how that group had been forming for nine years, 'cause exactly nine years ago his twin had been run over by a car. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a picture. After Tsuna's death his dad had gotten rid of any sign that he had ever existed, not even Reborn knew about Tsuna. Then, a few years back, Nana had found a picture their dad had missed and given it to him. Though they were only three in the picture it was good to his twin. He felt his face grow wet with tears. He may have his mafia family there for him, but what he really wanted was for his real brother to be here.

* * *

Reborn watched from a hiding spot as Ieyasu broke down into tears. If he remembered correctly he had asked for this same day off last year. What was so special about this, and what was Ieyasu not telling him?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :) just so you know Ieyasu's guardians will be the same one's Tsuna had ;) **

** '****kay, here's the new version, so, tell me what you think.**


	2. Confrontation

Tsuna and Uni were sitting a hotel room, their third one this week, doing various things to keep them bored to death. Uni was sprawled out on the bed reading a magazine while Tsuna was playing video games on his laptop. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Byakuran happily munching on some marshmallows.

"Great news, we have another job~" He said happily, closing the door behind him.

"Another one?" Tsuna said wearily.

"Yeah, we just had one a few days ago." Uni agreed.

"Oh, but these people will pay us 250,000 dollars if we can do this job." Both Uni and Tsuna drooled a bit at that price.

"What do we have to do?" Asked Uni.

"Apparently the boss of the Cavallone is in Japan and they want him killed, they even gave us the hotel he's staying at and everything. Apparently they already knew everything they needed to know, they were just too scared." Byakuran gave a laugh after this. Uni and Tsuna started to get out their Mittsu Jōkū clothes, noting with dismay that they were still covered in blood. "Don't worry, the spares are in the closet. They all quickly got dressed, and finally, with their hair hidden away, put on their masks.

* * *

Ieyasu looked at the picture again, remembering that day in detail. His father had come into the cab and when he had asked where his beloved twin was, he had said he was dead. Tears fell down his father's face and he had a look on his face like regretted something. His mom broke into tears. Now that he was older, Ieyasu suspected the reason that there weren't any pictures of Tsuna in the house was because seeing Tsuna would make it even harder on his dad, who for some reason blamed himself for Tsunas death. Suddenly his door burst open, Reborn stood there with an urgent expression on his face.

"The Mittsu Jōkū have attacked Dino at his hotel, your guardians are already heading there, you should go now, baka." And with that Ieyasu ran to Dino's hotel, day off or not.

* * *

Ieyasu looked up at the hotel that Dino had been staying at. There was commotion coming from the roof, so that's exactly where he went, but when he got up there, he was flabbergasted.

His guardians were there, but they weren't doing much besides getting hurt. Dino was off to the side, fighting the Bloody Angel, but the Bloody Angel hardly looked like he was trying. Meanwhile, his guardians were fighting the Assassin Princess and the Blazing Lion, but it looked more like a dance. Lion fought with his fists punching the guardians, yet dodging and weaving with such ease that it was amazing. Princess was above the guardians, jumping on top of them. One second she was ontop of Hibari, before kicking him in the head and gracefully landing on Yamamoto's sword, knocking it out of his hand and then landing on Ryoheis outreached fist. Ieyasu got out his two knive, which became lit with his sky flames. However, as he watched, the dance ended.

It happened when Lambo used his secret attack, he got so frustrated that he just threw a grape candy at Princess, it hit her dead on. As luck would have it, it unbalanced her just enough that she fell off of Ryohei's fist, smacking into Lion, it then snowballed that they both landed at the edge of the roof, completely worn out and bruised in more ways than one.

Ieyasu sent a look to his guardians, letting them know he would get them.

* * *

Byakuran was fighting Dino. He could have handled him easily, but when the backup had come, he had decided to procrastinate to let Uni and Tsuna get some more experience, when he last checked they didn't even need to use their flames. Suddenly he heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground. He looked over and saw Uni and Tsuna laying there in a heap, and his protective instincts took over.

* * *

Ieyasu ran up towards Assassin Princess and Blazing Lion. They were still tangled up in each other, so they couldn't get up, but they had time to look up at Ieyasu running towards them, and though he couldn't see their faces, he could tell they were scared. There was a blur of white and as Ieyasu slashed he felt his knife hit flesh, felt it come in contact with bones, saw the blood fly everywhere, even onto the pure white masks of Princess and Lion. However, the scene before him is not what he wanted.

Lying right in front of Lion and Princess was the Bloody Angel. He had a huge cut across his chest, making everything red. You could see some of the bones. His eyes were closed and his teeth clenched in pain.

Ieyasu felt his knives dropped from his hands in horror. He had only wanted to scratch, to scare them off. That's why he had started his blow early. He saw the two mercenaries bent of their leader. He turned towards Ryohei, sending him a silent plea to heal the man, even if was their enemy, that last thing he wanted was for him to die by his own hands.

Ryohei gave a nod and started to walk towards Byakuran when suddenly both the Assassin Princess and the Blazing Tiger erupted into sky flames.

"Don't touch him!" Shouted the Blazing Lion. "Don't you dare touch him!" The guardians took a step back as they faced two very mad assassins.

"Oh, come on~ be nice, we should just admit defeat and go back~" Said the Bloody Angel breezily, almost instantly the Assassin Princess's flames went out and she looked a Angel worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Lion was still glaring at the guardians.

"Peachy." He said, and then gasped a bit for air. "At least you guys are fine, let's go." To the Vongolas surprise he shakily stood up, even though that blow should have immobilized him, blood was even still pouring out of his wound. All the Vongola couldn't help but to think with him standing there, with blood splattered on his wings, he really did look like a bloody angel. "Let's go Lion." The Blazing Lion just stood there for a second before answering.

"If any of you guys dare come near my family, the last thing you will see is my fist." With one last glare he went with Princess and Angel, and then they jumped off the building. Ieyasu ran and looked over the edge, but they were gone.

"Well, now we know why they're called the three skies." Yamamoto said cheerfully as they walked back, but Ieyasu hardly heard him over his own thoughts.

It was strange how they acted, the three Mittsu Jōkū. They were like a mafia family, how close they were, yet another thing to think about.

Byakuran lay on the bed of their hotel, now their forth one this week, while Tsuna and Uni were laying on the other one.

"Well, looks like people are tailing us, I think we should lay low for a while, what do you say Tsu-chan? Uni-chan?"

"Well, what're we going to do?" Uni asked.

"We are going to school."


	3. The New Students

Ieyasu sat in class, his mind in the clouds, not caring that his blonde hair was askew or that his blue eyes had the look of a sleepless night. The Mittsu Joku had acted so strangely, like they were tight knit, and it was obvious that they all had sky flames, which aggravated Ieyasu. When he had gotten there it had been obvious that they were kicking their butts, but they hadn't even brought out their flames yet, not even Bloody Angel who had been fighting Dino, one of the strongest people Ieyasu knew.

The teacher had been saying something, but Ieyasu had been paying her no mind, but he immediantly started to pay attention when he saw three new faces enter the class room. The teacher had them introduce themselves, and Ieyasu's eyes fell on the first person in the group.

He introduced himself as Shinda Tsunayoshi. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and his heart soared. He looked so similar to the little picture Ieyasu kept in his room, and his mind went to a million possibilities. What if he had survived the car crash, what if he was standing right in front of him? What if his father had given Tsuna away to someone else and had lied? He didn't even care if his father had lied; he just hoped his brother was alive, and his hand shot up into the air.

Shinda Tsunayoshi had a faint look of surprise on his face, but gave a small nod in the direction of Ieyasu, and Ieyasu shot up.

"Do you have a family?" The question blurted out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Ummm, yeah?" Tsuna got a shy look on his face and scratched the back of his neck, pointing to the two new students next to him. With the question done and gone, answered and with the answer he didn't want, he sat back down and listened while the other two introduced themselves to the class.

The one next to Tsuna was a little shorter than him. Her name was Death Uni. Her shining ebony hair glistened down her back in a single braid. Deep blue eyes glared slightly at Ueyasu and she had a protective stance over Tsuna.

Next to her was another boy, this one several inches taller than the other two named Death Byakuran. He seemed relaxed and at ease, unlike the other two. His hair was a shocking white and his violet eyes contrasted with the purple mark under his left eye, they seemed to say that he was very laid back, but the mafia had trained Ieyasu better than that. Under the many layers of real and fake contentedness, there was a certain guarded expression that seemed to say; lay a finger on these two and you won't live to see tomorrow.

The three were separated throughout the room, Tsuna in the back, Uni was in front, and Byakuran was around the middle, right next to Ieyasu, in fact. The rest of Class went by fairly quickly, but there was a constant buzz about these new transfer students, until finally, the bell rang to tell everyone that they could go and treat their growling stomachs.

* * *

Ieyasu was heading up to eat with a Gokudera and Yamamoto to eat on the roof, hoping to get some privacy. They went up the familiar steps, chatting about studies and such, but when they opened the door there was someone already up there. On the other side of the railing were the three Shinda siblings. Suddenly remembering Yamamoto's suicide attempt, Ieyasu freaked out.

"No, don't jump!" He yelled, lurching toward them. Uni and Tsuna visibly jumped, but Byakuran gave a laugh. The oldest sibling turned around, revealing that he was holding a bento.

"Ieyasu~ don't you trust us, we were just eating~" the white haired boy gave a pout. By this time Tsuna and Uni had gotten over their initial shock and were climbing over the railing so that they could talk more properly with the trio, both holding a bento as well.

"Yeah, and we like being on the other side of the railing." Uni said, smiling as she looked at the shocked looks on their faces.

"But what if you fell?" Ieyasu asked, worry in his voice. Tsuna gave a little chuckle.

"We'd be fine." He said mysteriously, the two teens glancing at Byakuran, who was still eating at the railing.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Yamamoto asked, friendly as always.

"What, they shouldn't eat with Jyuudia-" Gokudera started, before getting cut off.

"It's okay, Gokudera, I don't mind if they eat with us." He assured the silver haired boy. Grumbling, Gokudera let the argument go. The six of them ate in an awkward silence. Ieyasu, nervoucly looking at the three new kids, Gokudera sending glares at them, Yamamoto giving them smiles, Uni and Tsuna sizing them up, and Byakuran being oblivious to tense air, merrily munching on some marshmallows. Finally, relief came with the end of lunch bell. As everyone got up to go, Ieyasu told his two guardians to go ahead of him so that he could keep an eye on the three new kids alone. Yamamoto agreed, though Gokudera needed some persuasion, in the end they both left.

As they walked through the halls leading up to the classroom, still in awkward silence, still with Byakuran eating marshmallows, Tsuna suddenly collapsed onto the ground, coughing up blood. Ieyasu rushed over with Uni by his side, both worried, but Byakuran, with a grave look on his face, dug through his bag.

Uni supported Tsuna into a sitting position, grabbing a tissue to wipe some blood off of his mouth, even though he was still coughing. Ieyasu felt useless, just sitting there, until Byakuran gently pushed him away.

The violet eyed man handed Tsuna an orange, almost glowing, pill that looked like there was a fire in it, but it might have just been the light. Tsuna gladly took it, swallowed it, and slowly calmed down. Byakuran helped him get up and walked him the rest of the way into the room, leaving Ieyasu with Uni in the hall.

"What was that?" Ieyasu asked, looking at Uni, who had tears glistening in her eyes. Wiping them off, she turned toward Ieyasu.

"Ever since Tsuna was little, he's been sick. We don't think there's a cure." Ieyasu didn't ask for more details, and Uni didn't give any, but in his mind he couldn't help but to think that the similarities continued.

* * *

Byakuran looked himself in the mirror. He had asked to be excused from class for a minute, he needed to compose himself.

He had given Tsuna a pill just two days ago. They were losing their effect. The day was coming, much quicker than Byakuran would have liked. He splashed some water on his face and grabbed a few marshmallows. He had know they day was coming, he was just going to procrastinate for a little bit longer.

* * *

**I feel evil for taking so long, but here it is, the next chappy. please don't hurt me. but anyway, cliffy-ish. Reviews will make the next one come faster! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Discovery

Byakuran looked himself in the mirror. He had asked to be excused from class for a minute, he needed to compose himself.

He had given Tsuna a pill just two days ago. They were losing their effect. The day was coming, much quicker than Byakuran would have liked. He splashed some water on his face and grabbed a few marshmallows. He had know they day was coming, he was just going to procrastinate for a little bit longer.

* * *

"Hey, Dame-Ieyasu." Reborn called as he kicked the kid in the side of the head, causing the boy that looked so much like his father to fall onto the ground, groaning.

"What do you want, Reborn?"Ieyasu asked, slowly getting up.

"The Shimon family are coming over to visit you, and it would be rude not to welcome them." He said, the news making Ieyasu feel immediately better, excited to see Enma again.

"Where are we meeting them?" He asked eagerly, getting his shoes on, ready to leave.

* * *

"Whew, tough school day, huh?" Tsuna said, plopping on the bed only to get shoved up again by Byakuran.

"Not so fast, lazy pants." Byakuran said, waggling a finger at Tsuna. "…we have another mission."

"What's it this time?" Uni asked as Tsuna started to grab his Blazing Lion suit from the drawers.

"It's only 10,000 dollars, but it's way easier than the other one. The Shimon are coming into town today and they want us to test out their skills." Byakuran took off his shirt, revealing the lines criss-crossing his chest, a lengthy, healing, still pink one standing out. Tsuna started to unbutton his school uniform.

"Guys!" Uni yelled, causing the two boys to freeze in place. "Can you wait to get dressed until I get to my changing room?!" She shouted. Tsuna blushed bright red mumbled an apology and buttoned his shirt back up. Byakuran just gave a laugh.

"Come on Uni-chan~ lighten up. Here, have a marshmallow. It's extra big~" Byakuran teasingly held out the giant marshmallow, which Uni just swatted away, causing it to land on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Byakuran cried, rushing to the fluffy white object on the floor, tears falling down his cheeks. "Have you no humanity?"

"I'm leaving." Uni grabbed her outfit and headed towards the bathroom.

"Sorry Uni." Tsuna apologized, his face still flushed. Uni's face softened.

"It's fine, Tsuna, it's not your fault we have a horrible father figure." She said, shooting a glance at Byakuran.

"I heard that!" He shouted from his position across the room, dusting the marshmallow off.

"You were supposed to!" Uni shouted back, slamming the bathroom door.

* * *

When Ieyasu came to the place where he was supposed to meet the Shimon, the view wasn't exactly what he wanted to see. They were all there, but so was the Mittsu Joku. Assassin Princess was going throughout almost all of the Shimon, single handedly dealing kicks here and there, then dodging attacks.

Blazing Lion dealt with Enma, never dealing too damaging hits, just enough to get a reaction out of Enma. Enma seemed hesitant to hurt him, he wasn't even using flames. Of course, the Shimon probably hadn't received word that the Mittsu Joku could use flames, and Enma wouldn't want to hurt someone not in the mafia, not that the Mittsu Joku were necessarily part of the mafia.

However, Bloody Angel was the one that caught his eye.

He was dancing around Adelheid, with a clipboard, taking notes. Every now and then he would say something like, 'very nice' or 'I see'. As Ieyasu watched Angel switched tactics. He tossed the clipboard to the side and grabbed one of Adelheid's hands and put a hand on her waist, like he was going to slow dance.

"Now let's see how you react to random changes in environment." Of course Adelheid had her ice people try to get him, but he literally flew away. "Hmm," Somehow he had gotten his clipboard back. "…Uses aggression to hide attraction towards opponent." Adelheid gave an enraged cry at that and doubled her efforts to knock Bloody Angel down.

"Dame-Ieyasu, you should be helping the Shimon." Reborn kicked Ieyasu in his head, successfully stopping his gawking. Ieyasu got out his knives and rushed towards Bloody Angel, since he was closest, his guardians following his lead. He lunged at Bloody Angel, but the leader of the Mittsu Joku just increased his altitude.

"Pull out, we aren't gonna kill all of them! That would mean~" Bloody Angel called to the rest of the Mittsu Joku. They all quickly leapt away from their current battles and headed to the rooftops, all going in different directions.

"After them!" Ieyasu shouted, and went in the direction he had seen Blazing Lion go in.

* * *

Reborn went after Assassin Princess since none of the other had. He was close to her, she was fast, but he was faster. He had Leon turn into a gun and aimed for her shoulder. He didn't want to kill her, than she couldn't be questioned. He shot and hit her dead on. She fell forward and hit her head on the roof of a building, out cold.

He walked up to her, and wasted no time in taking off the mask. A gasp escaped from his mouth. It was Uni, but that wasn't what was shocking him, it was the memory that chose to surface at that time. The memory of Luce's daughter, trusting Reborn to take care of her own baby. Then the father had gone against the family, and had killed Uni, supposedly, there had been no body.

Why didn't he see it before, Uni Shinda was actually Luce's Granddaughter.

* * *

**sorry for the delay, I've been having a hard time. I know how to end it, but I'm having a hard time getting there, but here it is. So, review, favorite, follow, whatever, just wanted you guys to know I'm NOT dead and I WILL finish this :)**


	5. Authors Note

I'**m not abandoning this, putting on Hiatus, or any of that sad stuff. Everything is okay. **

**BUT, I do have news.**

**Recently an AWESOME review caused me to change some parts of the first chapter. I would suggest you check it out. Tell me what you think. It boils down to this. I can go through perfecting the chapters, of move along with the story. I leave it up to you guys to choose. ;)**


End file.
